


Rough with me

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Since that faithful day Taron asked Richard what sex with a man would be like, they have been on many adventures exploring every way to pleasure each other.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 12





	Rough with me

Taron is overwhelmed by Richard’s needy, hungry kisses as he stumbles back into his bedroom. Richard’s hand is tangled firmly in his hair while he walks him closer towards the bed. T tries to stop them from running into something and can’t hide a small smirk creep onto his lips. It felt good to know that he was exactly what Rich needed now.

Rich still feels the anger boiling inside him and now, tasting Taron’s lips, it turns into immense desire. He longed for Taron’s lips, moans, and thick thighs wrapped around his waist. There was nothing he wanted more than thrusting into him roughly and making him cum, hearing him choke out his name loudly before grabbing the sheets and turning into a moaning mess.

Taron’s neighbors would likely hate them but both of them stopped caring about that a while ago. Whenever they were together, they were as loud as they wanted to be. Having sex with Taron felt better than anything else he ever experienced. T was a quick learner and got completely lost in the moment and pleasure every time. And Richard loved being the reason for it, making his curious best friend feeling that good while being on a high as well.

T would never regret thinking out loud about how sex with a man is like that one faithful day, because it only brought him a lot of very good times with his best friend afterwards.

-  
Taron leans back in the sofa and sighs a bit. He’s watching a movie with his best friend Richard but they keep talking, both quickly getting bored. The couple on screen starts kissing and T feels himself getting frustrated. He hadn’t kissed anyone in so long, let alone slept with someone. Taron longed for physical touch, someone else than himself touching his body and making him cum. He squirms on the sofa and growls lowly as they start undressing and fall into bed together.

Richard watches him from the side and smirks. “Let me guess, you’re horny.”

Taron just chuckles and nods. “Yeah, you caught me, mate.” he sighs again and looks over at Richard. His best friend doesn’t look bad and he wonders how he is in bed. “What is it like to sleep with another guy?” he asks curiously.

Richard turns his head towards him and raises his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” T brushes it off and looks back at the screen. He wasn’t just wondering. He has been curious about it for a while now and imagining it with such an attractive man like Richard made his stomach flip. Taron kind of started thinking Richard could be more than just a friend, but he doesn’t know if having a relationship with him is what he is really seeking, or just a friend with benefits.

Rich nods slowly. “Why? Do you wanna try it?”

“With who?” he asks grinning and looks back at him.

“I could show it to you.” Richard states and sees Taron’s expression change from shock, to interest and hunger. “If you want to.” he shrugs his shoulders. He watches his best friend closely, trying to figure out if he’s mocking him. Sleeping with Taron was something that hadn’t crossed his mind just once. He thought about it way too often when they were together. Those tight jeans around his thick thighs and round bum weren’t helping much either.

Taron sighs quietly and bites his lip. “I-I want to. But I never have -.” Taron starts to speak, but gets cut off by Richard kissing him softly.

“I’ll guide you.” Rich says and kisses him a bit rougher. “I’m gonna show you some things and let you try them out with me. If you don’t like something, just tell me and we’ll stop.” Richard kisses him long and sweet before staring him directly into the eyes. “But only if you want to.”

Taron’s stomach flips as he nods quickly and gets excited. “Alright.”

Richard pulls him on his lap and starts kissing the back of his neck while his hand slides under Taron’s shirt. He bites his neck and pinches his nipple, getting out a soft moan from the younger man. His right hand wanders into Taron’s sweatpants and rubs over his cock through the fabric of the boxers. T moans, relieved to be finally getting some friction going and moves his hips a bit, leaning his head back against his shoulder.

His hand wanders down into Taron’s underwear and gently strokes over his semi hard cock. His fingers starts massaging his tip and Taron growls happily. He wanders down and strokes back up, T moaning softly almost immediately. “Wanna see what I’m doing?” he murmurs into his ear and Taron nods quickly. “Get up.”

The younger man jumps up and stands in front of his sofa now. Richard gets up as well and kisses him passionately. He bites down in his neck and sucks at his collarbone while his hands travel down Taron’s torso and start pulling on the strings of his sweatpants.

Richard looks down at the bulge in his best friend’s trousers and can’t hide a grin. “I just had an idea. Something you might like more.”

Taron watches Richard sinking down on his knees and taking the strings of his sweatpants into his mouth and pulling them down slowly while looking up to him. T can’t hold back a soft whimper. He never expected it would turn him on so much, seeing Richard like that. His cock hardened at the sight.

The Scottish grabs him through the fabric of his boxers and is rewarded with a breathy moan. Damn, Taron was very vocal in general it seems. He would have his fun with that, but that’s for the next time. He pulls down his boxers as well as his sweatpants and admires Taron’s cock shortly before taking him into his hand. “Has your pretty cock ever been in someone’s mouth?”

Taron shakes his head and smirks when he sees Richard’s satisfied grin. When Richard’s tongue licks over his tip, he gasps at the feeling. Then his mate starts sucking on his tip, swirling his tongue around it and pumping him with his hands. Taron’s mouth falls open with a moan and he stumbles a bit.

Richard takes Taron’s hand and lets him tangle his fingers in his hair. He takes him in deeper and grazes his teeth over his dick. Biting him slightly makes Taron buck his hips forward. Rich relaxes his jaw and takes him in deeper, sucking slightly and T pushes in further, needy for more.

He feels his cock hitting the back of Richard’s throat and his best friend gags surprised, making Taron shiver. His mate grabs his exposed ass and holds him in place while bobbing his head. “Ugh god.”

Richard chuckles at the whiny sound and makes him moan with it. He looks up at Taron and sees his mouth now wide open, his eyes are fluttering closed, and his eyebrows crumbling in pleasure. Fuck, Taron was a real beauty looking like that. He sucks harshly and watches Taron’s head falling back while he groans. He is completely focused on making Taron feel good, but can’t draw his eyes away from his face.

Taron looks up at the ceiling and groans as Richard moves his beautiful lips up his cock. He didn’t imagine it to feel so good and the thought of doing this here out of the blue with his best mate has something exciting bubbling inside him. He feels his legs starting to tremble and his moans get louder and more choked up.

Richard starts moving faster, recognizing how Taron’s body tenses in waves and squeezes his ass a bit. His best friend starts thrusting into his mouth a bit and his moans become long and deep. He feels him shuddering in his hands and sucks hard.

“Rich-.” he groans and moans sweetly when Richard’s teeth bite him softly. “I’m close.” he presses out and pulls a bit on his curls.

Richard just squeezes his ass encouragingly and takes him in deep, gagging softly around Taron’s length. Taron moans his name loudly as he shoots hot ropes of cum down the back of Richard’s throat and pulls at his curls a bit rough, trying not to stumble as the feeling intensifies throughout his body. After leading him through his aftershocks, he pulls back and smirks up to Taron, who’s panting.

“That felt fucking amazing.” T pants and moans a bit when Richard pulls up his trousers again. “Show me more.” Rich just smirks and kisses him.  
-

From then on, they met a few times and it ended up messy every time. Today Richard came over, slightly angry because of a stressful day full of dumb people. He craved Taron’s touch and pulled him down on his lap, kissing him lovingly. But as soon as he got hard, he stopped, which led to Taron’s confusion. Richard knew himself all too well and knew he would get too rough today because he was mad. But T encouraged him, wanting him to feel good as well.

And so here they were. Sharing rough and needy kisses, moaning into each other’s mouth. Richard stopped shortly before the bed only to pull up Taron’s shirt, who takes it off quickly while Rich pulls his trousers down. Taron kicks them aside, along with his boxers, and turns around to see if he left any pages of his script on his bed.

Richard slaps his ass hard, and Taron lets out a choked moan. T leans forward and braces himself on the edge of the bed, giving Richard all access he needs. Rich slaps his ass over and over again and the strangled sounds and sweet moans from Taron drive him crazy.

What Taron discovered was that he loved getting slapped on his ass. Richard loved playing with his ass, massaging, licking, biting or slapping it. And it made Taron weak in his knees. Another slap and he feels himself getting hard almost instantly.

Richard kneels down and bites him firmly on his butt cheek, making him hiss in surprise. He starts sucking at his ass and his finger strokes soft circles around his entrance. He gets up again and gets the lube from Taron’s bedside table. Richard coats his dick in it and watches Taron crawling onto bed further and getting onto his knees and hands.

Taron feels Richard climbing on the bed and opens his legs a bit wider. He feels Richard grabbing his waist and takes a deep breath, relaxing. Rich wouldn’t finger him open today it seems. He would just go for it, rough. When Richard’s tip presses against his tight hole and works its way in, Taron can’t bite back a groan. Rich shows no mercy and presses in firmly in tiny hard thrusts, getting deeper with every thrust. Taron feels himself stretching around Richard’s hard cock and whimpers softly at the pain.

Richard is completely focused on his movements, opening Taron up quickly and his whimpers drive him crazy. With the next full thrust, he pushes in roughly and sinks into him deep. Taron let’s out a strangled whimper and growls. “Alright?” Rich just asks and stays where he is, giving T the time to adjust to feeling him.

“Mm, don’t stop moving.” T says and moans. He feels extremely full and he needs Richard to move quickly.

Richard doesn’t need a second invitation and starts rolling his hips in a steady, aggressive rhythm. His thrusts are full of power and Taron gets pushed up the mattress. moaning sweetly every time he pushes in deep.

Taron hears Richard’s satisfied, hungry deep moans as he continues fucking him hard. His own cock is leaking pre-cum already and he has trouble keeping himself up at the force of Richard’s thrusts. T grabs the headboard groaning and starts pressing back onto Richard’s cock, rolling his hips against him.

Richards head falls back and his eyes are fluttering, his mouth is wide open and releases deep moans. His body is shaking at the intensity of feeling Taron around his cock, and when he hears Taron’s moans become longer and more audible mix with panting, he knows he’s getting close to his orgasm.

Taron presses his eyes closed and his hands grip onto the sheets firmly as he chokes out Richard’s name and releases all over the mattress underneath him. Richard keeps him up while thrusting into him sloppy, but still rough. T feel his body giving up but he knows he needs to keep himself up as long as Rich is still going.

Richard lets out a deep groan as he feels Taron clenching around him and his own body tensing. He leans forward a bit and braces himself on the headboard next to Taron’s hands. After a few hard thrusts, he cums inside Taron, moaning his name loudly and shaking hard.

Taron breaks down onto the mattress and Richard sinks down onto him, rolling his hips lazily through his orgasm. Rich lies his hands onto Taron’s and moans into his shoulder.

When Richard feels himself getting over stimulated, he pushes his hips up and pulls out of T, who growls at the empty feeling. He lies on top of Taron, panting heavy before placing a kiss on his shoulder. “You’re amazing.”

“I quite like it when you’re that rough.” T mumbles and closes his eyes, catching his breath.

“I quite like how you didn’t complain about me being rough. Caught me by surprise.” he says and bites his lower lip. One other thing about him being mad was how horny he got. Richard slides down on him a bit and his cock rubs over Taron’s ass. His cock is already getting hard again.

“I don’t think we’re done yet, am I right?” T says as Richard rolls down from him.

“It’s fine, I’m alright.”

Taron just rolls his eyes smirking and rolls on his back. “I wanna make you feel good, Richard.” he wraps his arm around his mate, who sat up now and pulls him towards him.

Richard sits on his lap and leans down to him. “You’re sure?” he asks teasingly and rubs his exposed bum over Taron’s semi hard cock.

“Oh shut up and ride my dick already.” he growls and both look a bit surprised before chuckling. “I’m sorry, I just think we both need some fun tonight.”


End file.
